


Band Aid

by bowtieowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sheith Month 2018, it's just a lot of fluff and smut basically, there is no actually any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/bowtieowl
Summary: A couple years down they road. They're still fighting the good fight. Sometimes they get tired. That's when they need each other the most. So they can feel something again. OR Keith cuts his finger and it's a metaphor.





	Band Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SheithMonth2018 prompt Pain

"Stop scratching." Keith looks up with a frown and finds Shiro shaking his head softly. "It'll never heal if you don't stop scratching."

 

With everything he's been through, one would think that small knife cut wouldn't turn out to be a problem. But right now, in this very moment, Keith could swear that no injury has ever hurt as badly as the thin red line that runs over his thumb. "This is the worst."

 

Shiro comes closer now and sits down next to Keith. "Let me look."

 

He takes Keith's hand and looks at the cut before leading Keith's thumb to his lips to kiss it softly.

 

"You can't kiss it better," Keith mumbles quietly. "I'm not a toddler…"

 

His eyes remain on Shiro's face, wandering from his eyes to his lips and the smug smile tells him that Shiro is so very aware that he _owns_ Keith.  

 

"Are you sure?" he asks, his voice only a whisper now as he kisses Keith's hand again, this time not the cut on his thumb but the palm of his hand, then his wrist. "I can't kiss it better?"

 

Keith's breath hitches and he shifts. The edge of his chair presses against his ass and it doesn't take much to slip off it, right onto Shiro's thigh. He stills, their eyes locked. "You might be able to distract me from the pain…"  
  


Shiro lets out a deep and rumbly laugh. As if it were a whisper too. "Is that so?"

 

"Mhm," Keith hums and then drops his hand to Shiro's thigh to steady himself as he leans forward, their faces inches away from each other. "But in that case my thumb is certainly the wrong location."

 

Keith bites his lower lip when Shiro wraps his arms around Keith's waist and pulls him close, onto his lap. He's straddling one of Shiro's thighs, their bodies pressed together now. It's not unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all. Shiro brings up his good arm and gently tucks a strand of hair behind Keith's ear before he cups his face and pulls him into a kiss.

It's short. Teasing. It's not often Shiro gets like that. Most of the time, they're both eager and giddy. Shiro's patience runs out when it comes to this area of his life. But occasionally he turns into this other version of himself, more playful and light. "Is that the right location?"

 

"It's a good start," Keith says and chases Shiro's lips. Shiro only lets him for a moment before he wanders down, a trail of feather light kisses down his jaw before he starts to kiss Keith's neck. Keith sighs softly. "Definitely a good start."

 

Pulling Keith even closer, Shiro lifts him up as he stands and Keith laughs, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend. The way down the hallway is a blur of kissing and laughing. They almost lose their balance twice, but both times, Shiro acts like it's all part of the plan and he presses Keith against the wall, kissing him eagerly. The tumble into bed, bouncing on the mattress once, twice before they still.

 

Keith can't hold back the sound that escapes him, something between a gulp and a hiccup and made apparently by pure happiness. Shiro's weight on top of him is perfect.

 

"Are you gonna keep looking for your sweet spots?" Keith asks, spreading his legs enough to make Shiro's hips shift into a better position.

 

"Not mine," Shiro replies. "Yours."

 

And then he pulls back, just long enough to pull off his own shirt between before tugging on Keith's. They both hurry to get out of their clothes and Keith is laughing again. He can't remember the last time he felt this careless.

 

Shiro wiggles his eyebrows and leans down again, picking up where he left off. From his neck, he kisses down to Keith's collar bone, nipping and sucking whenever he feels like it. Keith just takes it in, relaxing against the mattress. He runs his hand over Shiro's back, then clasps his neck. When Shiro reaches his nipples, Keith sighs and buries his hand in Shiro's hair, gently tugging on it

 

"Found one," Shiro proclaims and takes his time with it. He plays with his teeth, his tongue, until Keith is hard beneath him.

 

"Takashi," Keith sighs and like always, Shiro's response is predictable. He pushes his hips down with a groan. It feels more in moments like this. What they have. Who they are.

 

Shiro keeps kissing him, even though he's getting more eagerly. His kisses are sloppier and Keith starts to squirm. By the time Shiro reaches his hips, Keith just _wants_ and he spreads his legs further.

 

Without hesitation, Shiro leans in and takes Keith into his mouth. He groans around Keith's cock and the vibration sends a shiver down Keith's spine. Shiro's tongue presses against Keith as he comes up, sucking him off. He bobs his head, his tongue playing with the tip of his cock in a way that makes Keith grip the sheets beneath him. Shiro knows what to do to him. What Keith likes. And this time, he pulls every single string until Keith groans out that he's close.

 

Shiro pulls back only a little. Just enough to look as he parts his lips and replaces his lips around Keith's cock with his fingers. It only takes a few strokes until Keith comes hard, his cum staining Shiro's lips, already wet from blowing him off.

 

Keith watches too until he can't anymore because he needs to close his eyes and just feel himself. He's only vaguely aware of Shiro jerking himself off after and he's only willing to come out of his daze when Shiro lies down half on top of him, his head on Keith's chest. With a small smile, Keith strokes Shiro's hair an then stretches until he finds the most comfortable position. "I'm really tired lately. I needed this."

 

"I know," Shiro says and lifts his head to look at Keith. He seems worried. "And I get why you're working so hard. But you have to let me take care of you occasionally, okay? Just enough so you won't lose a finger."

 

Keith raises his eyebrows. "Really now?"

 

Shiro blushes and looks at his arm. "That's different."

 

"How?" Keith asks with an amused smile.

 

Shiro shrugs. "It didn't happen because I was too exhausted to properly chop vegetables."

 

"Fair enough," Keith says and closes his eyes. "I shall try harder to take care of myself. And I'll start by taking a nap. Right here. Right now."

 

Shiro chuckles and pushes himself up so he can kiss Keith one last time before pulling him into his arms. "Get some rest."

 

\---

 

When Keith wakes up again, the bed next to him is empty. He tries not to be disappointed, but he still lets out a sigh and pulls Shiro's pillow closer. That's when he sees the note on top of a small box.

 

_~So you can't scratch anymore~_

 

Keith pulls off the note and smiles when he realizes that the box is a small tin filled with band aids for kids. He pulls out the one with the panther and wraps it around his thumb. Closest thing he'll get to a black lion.

 

 


End file.
